De nouvelles résolutions
by Darkside50
Summary: Qui aurait pu penser que ce serait une déclaration ratée qui déclencherait de nouvelles décisions,de nouvelles résolutions? Tsunayoshi en a marre de se faire marcher sur les pieds. Commence alors des changements dans sa personnalité,dans ces choix. Ces changements seront accentués par des incidents qui le marqueront à jamais. Tsuna garde des secrets de plus en plus importants.R27.


**Titre:** De nouvelles résolutions

**Résumé:** Qui aurait pu penser que ce serait une déclaration ratée qui déclencherait de nouvelles décisions,de nouvelles résolutions? Tsunayoshi en a marre de se faire marcher sur les pieds. Commence alors des changements dans sa personnalité,dans ces choix. Ces changements seront accentués par des incidents qui le marqueront à jamais. Tsuna garde des secrets de plus en plus importants.R27.

**Note:** M

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Du toit du lycée de Namimori, Tsuna regardait la ville d'un air absent. Cette fois, il allait le faire. Il allait avouer son amour à Sasagawa Kyoko. Sans balle de la dernière volonté. Tout seul.

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous sur le toit après les cours. Il s'était aussi assuré que rien ni personne ne les dérangerait. D'ailleurs, il n'avait mis personne au courant. Tsuna avait même profité du fait que Reborn s'était absenté quelques jours.

L'hitman savait toujours beaucoup trop de chose au goût de Tsuna. L'ex-arcobaleno grandissait plus vite que les enfants normaux : ça faisait plusieurs mois que Tsuna avait brisé la malédiction et Reborn faisait déjà la taille d'un enfant de sept ans.

Le châtain sourit en se rappelant le moment ou il avait enfin compris qui était l'homme en noir.

Flashback

_Tsuna et Reborn était sur le toit de l'hôpital suite au combat contre Bermuda et les Vindice. Ils contemplaient le coucher du soleil. C'était magnifique._

_«Nee, Reborn? »_

_«Hum? »_

_« Qui c'était l'homme en noir qui m'a aidé en fin de compte ? »_

_« Eh bien, Dame-Tsuna, tu ne le sais vraiment pas ? »_

_Un déclic. _

_Tsuna écarquilla les yeux._

_C'était tellement évident !_

_« Si. Merci pour le coup de main, Reborn »Dit le châtain en souriant._

_L'hitman se contenta de le lui rendre en recalant son chapeau._

Fin du flash-back

Tsuna était maintenant au lycée. Après l'enseignement sadique de Reborn, il avait finalement réussi à obtenir son diplôme. C'était incroyable. Mais, ce qui était encore plus incroyable, c'est que Hibari Kyoya avait finalement abandonné Namimori Chuu pour venir au lycée. Tsuna se souviendrait toujours de la tête des professeurs et des élèves lorsque Hibari avait accepté son diplôme et d'aller au lycée.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre arracha Tsuna de ses pensés. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement. Sa nervosité était énorme.

« Tsuna-kun ? »Dit une voix familière.

Tsuna se retourna à l'appel de son nom et rougit brusquement comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Une brise légère soulevait ses cheveux la rendant encore plus belle que d'habitude.

« K-Kyoko-chan »Dit Tsuna en maudissant intérieurement son bégaiement « Merci d'être venue »

« Ce n'est rien »Répondit Kyoko souriante tout en se rapprochant de Tsuna « Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »Demanda- t- elle une fois arrivée à la hauteur du châtain.

Tsuna voulait parler, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Kyoko inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté : « Tsuna-kun, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Ah ! Non, non, tout va bien, désolé. »

Tsuna reprit contenance et inspira profondément en se promettant de se frapper la tête contre un mur après sa déclaration.

« La vérité est que …K-Kyoko-chan…je…je t'aime ! »

Il y eut un silence. Tsuna jubilait : il avait enfin réussi à le dire ! Mais d'un coup, la peur survint : Quelle serait la réaction de Kyoko-chan ?

Tsuna l'observa et son cœur faillit s'arrêter. Kyoko avait une main devant sa bouche et son regard n'était que tristesse.

« Oh, Tsuna-kun »Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

On voyait bien que la jeune fille faisait tout son possible pour ne pas pleurer. Quant à Tsuna, il était pétrifié. Sa déclaration avait-elle choqué la jeune fille autant que ça ?

« Je suis tellement désolé ! »Reprit brusquement Kyoko, surprenant Tsuna. « C'est vrai que je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais comme un ami. Je ne peux vraiment pas envisager une relation amoureuse avec toi .Je…Je ne peux pas. De plus, c'est vrai que lorsque l'on était dans le futur, tu nous as protégé Haru et moi, tu t'es montré très brave, mais la mafia et tout ça …_ça me fait peur_ _!_

Et elle partit en essuyant les larmes qui avaient finalement débordé de ses yeux.

Tsuna, resté seul sur le toit, se sentit vide, brisé. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux.

Une goutte de pluie tomba. Puis une autre, et encore une autre. Enfin, ce fut un véritable torrent qui s'abattit sur lui. Le tonnerre gronda. Inutile de dire que Tsuna s'était pris un râteau en beauté. Un vrai loser.

Les paroles de Kyoko résonnait encore en lui : _« Mais la mafia et tout ça …__ça me fait peur ! __»_

Il le savait. La mafia avait mis en danger tout ses amis, lui y compris. La nuit, il faisait parfois des cauchemars sur les derniers combats. Il se réveillait alors en sueurs à quatre heures du matin. Il n'aurait jamais du se confesser à Kyoko dans ces conditions.

Il haïssait la mafia .Ce monde cruel qui était régit sous la loi du plus fort et ou les meurtres, viol et toutes autres horreurs étaient commises. Puis, un jour, on le forçait à en devenir le patron le plus puissant. Il avait alors apprit que son père, cet homme dont Tsuna essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'éprouvait à son encontre que de la colère et non la haine la plus pure, en faisait partie et le cachait à sa femme. Et maintenant, la mafia lui empêchait d'avoir une vie normal, des amis normaux et enfin, une petite amie ? Mais il ne pouvait se mentir : Sans la mafia, il serait resté seul. Sans la mafia, il serait toujours aussi pathétique. Sans la mafia qu'il déteste tant, il ne serait _rien._ Sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge.

C'est sur cette dernière pensé que Tsuna craqua. Alors, sous la pluie battante, il se mit à crier et pleura encore et encore, exprimant sa rage, cette injustice, ce non-choix qu'on lui imposait. Ses larmes se mêlaient à la pluie. Depuis tout petit, il la vivait, l'injustice. Il était victime d'intimidation, personne ne le respectait, tout le monde le trouvait inutile. Il avait même caché qu'il avait de l'haptophobie* et supportait alors tout les jours le dégoût ressenti au contact de ses gardiens et nouveaux amis afin qu'il ne le laisse pas.

Il en avait marre. Il pouvait tomber malade, il s'en fichait. Il pouvait même mourir, il s'en fichait encore plus. Personne ne le regretterait, après tout..._Sauf Enma…ses gardien…Sa mère… et…peut-être même Reborn ?_

Ce fut bien la seule chose qui empêcha Tsuna de passer par-dessus le grillage et de sauter. S'il venait à mourir, ses amis, sa famille serait triste. Il ne voulait pas leur faire de mal, il ne pouvait être égoïste. Tsuna n'avait pas le choix .Il devait vivre, assumer la responsabilité des Vongola et se battre, mais pour ça, rester en vie était primordial.

La vie était cruelle décida Tsuna.

La pluie ne s'arrêtait pas. Vu comme ça, on aurait pu dire qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Tsuna frissonna. Sa crise de colère passée, il sentait à présent l'eau glacé s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements et se dit qu'il allait probablement tomber malade. Le cœur meurtris, il s'empressa d'attraper son sac et de retourner dans le bâtiment puis il quitta le lycée.

Comme, bien sur, il n'avait pas de parapluie, il se mit à courir afin de ne pas se faire mouiller plus et, alors qu'il traversait une rue, il entendit :

« Hé ! Ça ne serait pas Dame-Tsuna ?! »S'écria une voix derrière lui.

Oh, non. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir autant de malchance ?

Tsuna se retourna. Trois élèves, des tyrans à qui le jeune Decimo avait souvent eu affaire, se tenaient en face de lui en le regardant méchamment. Et oui, même après le collège, le jeune Decimo était toujours intimidé. A croire qu'il était un aimant à problème.

« Mais oui, c'est bien lui. »Dit le deuxième en souriant d'un air narquois.

« Oh ! Regardez ! Il a les yeux rouges ! A croire qu'il a pleuré. »S'écria un troisième en ricanant.

« On dirait bien »dit le premier « Mais oui ! Suis-je bête. Vous ne le savez pas, les gars ? Apparemment, il avait demandé à Sasagawa de le rejoindre sur le toit. Si ça se trouve, c'était pour une déclaration …qui s'est de toute manière avéré aussi désastreuse que la première »continua-t-il en regardant Tsuna d'un air moqueur.

Devant le silence de Tsuna, le tyran rigola « On dirait que j'ai raison. » Le tyran se rapprochait lentement de Tsuna « Alors, Dame-Tsuna, et si tu nous disait ce que ça fait d'être jeté deux fois par la même fille. » Les tyrans rigolèrent en cœur.

Tsuna n'avait pas besoin de son Hyper Intuition pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Sa vie le faisait chier de plus en plus. Il venait de se faire jeter par la fille qu'il aime_ une deuxième fois_, il a eu de grosses envie de suicide lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte à quel point sa vie était foireuse, et maintenant, des tyrans venait l'emmerder et avaient compris qu'il s'était fait jeter. Dieu ne devait pas beaucoup l'apprécier.

_Oh merde, depuis quand je suis devenue aussi blasé, moi ?_

Tsuna se retourna et s'apprêtait à courir lorsque le gars, qui avait parlé en premier et semblaient être le leader du groupe souleva Tsuna par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Tsuna étouffa un cri. C'est qu'il en avait de la force, l'abruti !

Tsuna ne s'était jamais vraiment défendu contre des tyrans même s'il en avait eu la force grâce à l'entraînement de Reborn. C'est juste qu'il fût trop…hum …_pacifique_ pour attaquer et blesser les gens.

Mais, ce soir, il ne se sentait pas trop d'humeur pacifique et la phrase que dit le leader des tyrans par la suite ne l'aida pas :

« Il faut dire que la fois ou tu t'es confesser en sous-vêtement nous a fait vachement rire. N'as-tu donc pas de _fierté _? »

_Fierté, fierté… _Ce mot résonna étrangement dans l'esprit de Tsuna. Il se rendit alors compte que le tyran avait raison, il était complètement dépourvu de fierté. Il avait toujours laissé les autres lui marcher dessus. Il s'était convaincu que les gents avaient raison, qu'il était idiot, inutile. Il repensa à son envie de se suicider. Il s'était stoppé en pensant à ses amis. Mais la vérité était tout autre. Il avait_ envie _de vivre. Pourquoi devrait-il mourir ? Pourquoi devrait-il laisser les autres se montrer odieux avec lui ? Pourquoi devrait-il laisser les autres dicter sa vie ?

Il allait vivre. Il allait vivre avec fierté cette vie la vie qu'on lui imposait, et prouver au monde entier qu'il ne le briserait pas si facilement.

Une nouvelle détermination s'empara de lui. Il leva la tête et regarda son agresseur avec des yeux à présent orange, bien que sa flamme ne fût pas présente sur son front. Le leader eut carrément peur en apercevant le regard enflammé de Tsuna.

« Lâche-moi. » ordonna Tsuna d'une voix glaciale.

Le tyran fut tellement surpris par le timbre et l'audace de Tsuna qu'il ne réagit pas.

« Maintenant.»

Le leader sembla retrouver l'usage des mots.

« Quoi ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que… Argh ! »

Tsuna avait décoché un tel coup de poing dans le visage de l'agresseur que celui-ci lâcha Tsuna et tomba par terre, évanoui.

Ne prêtant pas plus attention au corps inerte de son camarade, le jeune Decimo se tourna vers les autres acolytes qui le regardaient d'un air apeuré. Il sentait sa Flamme réagir à sa rage partout dans son corps mais, cette fois, il n'avait pas besoin de l'utiliser. Il prouverait qu'il était assez fort pour ne pas faire appel à la force des Vongola. Avec un sourire presque dément plâtré sur le visage, Tsuna s'approcha des tyrans restants.

« Viens vite ! On se casse » Dit l'un à son compagnon.

Ils s'enfuirent mais Tsuna était bien plus rapide. Il les rattrapa et un carnage s'ensuivit.

Quand les tyrans étaient enfin à terre et à peine capable de bouger, Tsuna se redressa et les regarda d'un air menaçant.

« Non, je t'en supplie, ne nous fait pas plus de mal pas »Dit l'un. « On fera tout ce que tu voudras alors, s'il te plaît, laisse nous. »

« Eh bien,_ N'avez-vous donc pas de fierté_? »répliqua sarcastiquement Tsuna.

Les tyrans, honteux, baissèrent la tête et ouvrirent la bouche en étonnement lorsqu'ils entendirent Tsuna leur demander : « Vous avez un téléphone, non ? Ou est-il ?

Un des tyrans qui pouvait à peine bouger désigna son sac à quelque mètre de lui et Tsuna se mit alors à le fouiller pour en un portable sur lequel il se mit à pianoter un numéro. Puis il porta le portable à son oreille et attendit.

Enfin, quelqu'un décrocha et parla. Tsuna répondit : « Oui, il y a eu un accident dans la rue XXXXXXXXX et des adolescents sont blessés. Pourriez-vous venir ?...Hum…Merci, au revoir »

Tsuna raccrocha et regarda d'un air amusé les tyrans qui avaient un air ébahis sur le visage.

« Je vous laisse pour cette fois mais ça ne sera pas gratuit, vous savez. Non seulement vous ne m'emmerderez plus, mais j'espère bien que vous ne direz à personne ce qui s'est passé, sinon… »

« Oui, oui, on te le promet ! Merci beaucoup Sawada ! »

Tsuna se retourna et dit : « En vous souhaitant un prompt rétablissement »

Puis il partit, laissant deux adolescents complètement désemparés qui s'évanouirent quelque secondes plus tard.

Tsuna se dépêcha de retourner chez lui : il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était présent lors de « l'incident ». C'est vrai qu'il s'était un peu emporté. C'est pour cela qu'il avait appelé les secours. Il voulait juste montrer qu'il pouvait se défendre, il ne voulait pas être cruel. Il avait peur de ce que les autres pourraient penser s'ils apprenaient ce qu'il avait fait. Ce serait son secret. Il en était de même pour sa déclaration ratée.

Mais en même temps, il était heureux de ne pas s'être laissé faire. Tsuna eut un petit rire triste. Sans le savoir, le leader des tyrans lui avait permis de se secouer un peu…Bien que le jeune Decimo se sentait légèrement honteux de ses actes.

Le châtain arriva enfin chez lui. Il alla saluer Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta et sa mère ou celle-ci préparait le repas dans la cuisine.

« Oh, Tsu-kun ! Tu es tout trempé ! Mais ou étais-tu passé ? Tu rentres plutôt tard ce soir, dis-moi. »

Tsuna sourit faiblement. « Oui, désolé, maman. J'ai été…retardé. »

«Ah, je vois. Nee, nee, n'est-ce pas génial, Tsu-kun ? Demain, c'est les vacances d'été ! »S'exclama-t-Nana en souriant.

Tsuna sursauta. Mais quel idiot ! Avec toutes ces histoires, il avait carrément oublié !

« Ah oui, c'est vrai… »

« Et tu sais quoi ? »Continua sa mère avec un sourire de plus en en plus large. « Reborn-kun a appelé et il a dit qu'il revenait avec ton père et que celui-ci allait passer toutes les vacances avec nous ! »

…Quoi ! Alors, là c'était pas possible ! C'était pas possible du tout ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir la paix cinq minutes ?! Voilà qui finissait de pourrir sa journée. Cinq semaines complètes** avec son père dans la même maison et il allait mourir ! Il devrait peut-être demander à Gokudera ou Yamamoto de l'héberger ou même Enma, ou alors…Stop.

Non, il ne pouvait pas sans cesse se reposer sur ses amis. Il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Mais comment trouver un endroit ou loger? Il lui faudrait un appartement...Un appartement ? Maintenant que Tsuna y pensait, l'idée d'un appartement était pas mal. Pas mal du tout, oui. Après tout, sa mère ne serait pas seule. Il y avait Lambo, I-Pin et Fuuta. Les petits ne l'embêteraient plus et il serait loin, loin de son père… Mais en même temps, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir arriver à se débrouiller seul. Il n'avait que seize ans…

Peut-être qu'un travail à mi temps serait bien pour commencer. Mais la question se posait toujours : Comment trouver un travail_ et _un appart dans un délai si rapide ?

Devant le silence de son fils, Nana s'inquiéta : « …Tsu-kun ? »

Tsuna sorti de sa réflexion. « Ah euh, c'est génial, maman. Et quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ? »

« Demain soir ! »

Tsuna faillit s'arracher les cheveux de désespoir.

« Ah euh, je vois. Bon je vais me laver, d'accord. »

« Très bien ! »

« Au fait maman, je n'ai pas très faim. Ce n'est pas grave si je saute un repas ? »

Nana parut étonnée.

« Non, mais… »

« D'accord, merci ! » Et il lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Il monta les escaliers, posa son sac dans sa chambre puis se précipita dans la salle de bain. Tsuna soupira de bonheur lorsque l'eau chaude de la douche lui martela la peau. Il se lava et sortit de la douche. En se regardant dans le miroir, il remarqua un petit détail. Ses yeux étaient plus clairs, comme s'il viraient lentement à l'ambre. Tsuna haussa les épaules. Il finit de se préparer pour la nuit et se coucha. A peine il touchait le matelas qu'il s'endormit. Demain serait une longue journée. Trouver un appartement et du travail ne devait pas être de tout repos.

* * *

***haptophobie: peur du contact des autres**

****Au japon,les vacances d'été durent d cinq semaines. Les vacances d'été sont d'ailleurs la seconde période de vacances pendant une année scolaire. Elles se situent vers fin juillet à fin août.**

**C'est ma première fic,alors si vous avez des conseils à donner,n'hésitez pas et commentez!  
**


End file.
